Sharing (Secrets)
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Direct sequel to "Sorry I Can't Be a Good Girl". Reading that story prior is heavily recommended. Where Satsuki and Ryuko decide to let Mako in on the truth. RyuSaKo, one-shot, read'n enjoy.


**Sharing (Secrets)**

 **By Major Mike Powell III**

The younger sister sighed blissfully, her beautiful face serene. She nuzzled her big sister's super-exposed lap, taking a deep whiff of the sweet, pure aroma of the older girl's thigh, making her chuckle softly.

"And you called _me_ a pervert last time, Imouto~" Satsuki cooed as she pet her darling little sister; the nimble fingers of one hand combing through Ryuko's smooth, silky raven locks, making Ryuko nuzzle and cuddle her when playing with the younger girl's single crimson lock of hair.

Meanwhile, Satsuki's free hand idly caressed Ryuko's perfect tummy, subtle abs and exposed top portions of her thighs, even playfully tugging on the garter straps joining the thigh-highs with the skirt and moving back and forth from Ryuko's upper thighs and torso, ghosting her fingers across the girl's underboob.

Clad in their Kamuis, the two sisters rested, relaxed in each other's warm aura. Ryuko resting on Satsuki's lap, a contended hum echoing from her chest as the older girl gently caressed her.

"Ne, Sats…Nee-san, I think…well, I have a question", Ryuko revealed in a rather meek voice, a voice that no-one but Satsuki was ever privileged enough to hear. Satsuki hummed in response, stroking Ryuko's hair.

"Yes, Imouto? What's on your mind?" She encouraged.

"You see…I…it's 'bout Mako…" Satsuki raised a curious eyebrow.

"Hm? Mankanshoku? What's up?"

"Well, you know, I _really_ hate to keep Mako in the dark 'bout our rivalry charade. I constantly fear for her safety, given her tendency to…well…" Ryuko turned her face the other way, nuzzling her sister's lap a bit more.

"She often finds herself in the crossfire, huh…?" Satsuki muttered with regret evident in her serene voice. Ryuko nodded, silky black tresses tickling Satsuki's thighs.

"I wanna tell her, Satsuki…I want to let Mako in on our secret agenda, but…y'know how she's…err…" Ryuko shifted to look up at Satsuki's face, gloved fingers intertwining as their hands sought out each other's.

"I don't think you should underestimate Mankanshoku, Ryuko. She may not act like it…but I firmly believe that there's more to her than meets the eye. I'd say that she _can_ , in fact, keep a secret as well-guarded and crucial as ours." Satsuki spoke with utter and complete confidence, almost making Ryuko swoon right there in her lap. The younger sister smiled softly and nodded her head, giving Satsuki's hand a squeeze.

"Thanks, Sats…this is a huge relief, hearing you say that. Alright…so, how do we go 'bout this? It's not like you could just march into Mako's house and borrow her for an extra-curricular talk," Ryuko spoke with a cheeky grin. Satsuki grinned in kind.

"Sorry, Ryuko. I'm not a rascally, wreck-first-and-ask-questions-later vandal like you~" She poked fun at Ryuko's usual, public attitude, feeling the goosebumps on her little sister's skin as she teasingly moved the pad of her index and middle fingers over the expanse of skin of the girl's underboob.

"G-Geez, look who's talkin'! _You_ were the one droppin' F-Bombs all over the place last night as I ate your ass~!" Ryuko would not be outdone…yet she yelped adorably when Satsuki moved her other hand to slap her little sister's bubble-butt in retaliation.

"Really? Then, how about I make _you_ drop F-bombs right now? Let's see how _you_ like getting your behind _ravaged~_ " Satsuki purred and whatever snarky retort Ryuko had was quenched by Satsuki's lips coming down to meet hers in a hot, deep, passionate kiss. Needless to say, the sister with the red lock of hair kissed back immediately.

It went on from there and well into the night. Afterwards, the two girls shared some pillow talk in regards to revealing their secret relationship and mission to Mako…

 _Secrets (Shared)_

Gamagoori Ira's booming voice in the school's PA system summoning them to the Student Council President's office immediately after class made Ryuko sweatdrop while Mako wasn't phased in the slightest. The adorable brunette simply smiled wide and turned to her badass friend and "reassured" her.

"Well, that's new! It'll be Ok, Ryuko-chan! We've been through worse! At least now we know what we're going into!" She reached out to pat Ryuko's hand and give her a peace sign (or perhaps "V" for "Victory"). Ryuko chuckled and ruffled Mako's hair.

"Yeah. You're right. Gotta expect anything," she agreed.

A little while later saw the two best friends making their way up to Satsuki's office.

"So, Ryuko-chan, any idea why Lady Satsuki wants to see us?" Mako questioned, looking at her friend's face from over Ryuko's shoulder. The girl's reply was more of a non-commital shrug and a soft "No idea, really…" as she carried Mako on piggyback.

Ryuko had asked Satsuki previously if she and Mako could just take the elevator up to the older sister's office, meaning her perch overlooking Honnouji Academy, but Satsuki respectfully denied Ryuko's request for the purpose of "keeping up the act."

Ryuko grumbled under her breath, but really, it was Ok. Ryuko didn't mind carrying Mako on piggyback as she climbed up the winding stairs to the Student Council Presiden's chambers. She knew Mako wouldn't be tired in the slightest if she walked alongside her, but Ryuko wanted to make sure that Mako was completely comfortable and relaxed. Besides, the girl was light as a feather and just as soft.

Mako's petite body was soft and warm, and she even smelled nice. Plus, Ryuko thoroughly enjoyed the feeling of her best friend embracing her while Ryuko carried her.

Even Senketsu made a cheeky little remark on the matter, noting how Ryuko's blood was getting hotter and her heartbeat picked up.

"I'm calm…she makes me calm."

"Hm? What was that, Ryuko-chan?"

"E-Eh, uh, nothing! Nothing at all, really…just talkin' to Senketsu…" Well, that wasn't a lie. "Anyway, Mako, head's up. We're here!" She called, gently bringing her adorable friend back on solid ground. The girl giggled at Ryuko's gentleness and held the black-and-red haired girl's hand as she valiantly, just like that, stepped up to the massive door to Satsuki's office and knocked on it three times.

The door slowly and eerily opened on its own, and the two girls were momentarily blinded by the intense sunlight coming in from the enormous window on the other end of the chamber. After Ryuko and Mako's eyes got used to the lighting, they saw Satsuki beckoning them further into the room via a simple hand gesture from her seat on an elaborate, tall-backed chair which (not surprisingly) was turned back to them, obscuring Satsuki from their line of sight.

Mako simply stepped forth without a care in the world yet with a clear evidence of respect and awe for Satsuki, while Ryuko simply rolled her eyes and muttered "show-off" under her breath as she stepped up, hands in her skirt pockets.

"Hello Lady Satsuki!" Mako greeted cheerfully. Ryuko grinned, shaking her head in mild dismay. Satsuki's chair spun around and she stood up, gently setting her trusty Bakuzan up against the arm of her chair as she rose to her feet.

"Good morning, Mankanshoku, Matoi," she spoke as usual; cool, stoic, serene. Mako simply stood there with Ryuko just barely one step behind her, squeezing and wrinkling the insides of Senketsu's pockets as Satsuki stepped up to her friend, Senketsu urging Ryuko to calm down. (Plus Ryuko wrinkling her pockets sort of hurt)

Mako didn't flinch nor shy away from Satsuki's presence as the taller girl stood before her, almost towering over the brown-haired girl.

"So, what did you need us for, Lady Satsuki?" Mako questioned and Satsuki's reply was a soft "hmmm…" as she raised a hand and gently cupped Mako's soft, suddenly-blushing cheek. The petite girl looked just a bit surprised at the sudden caress…yet quickly began to smile.

Satsuki smiled back.

"Mankanshoku, I want you to know something that has been going on for a long time now, between Matoi and I. You see, she and I are-" "You're sisters? Oh, I totally knew that, plus you girls are totally in love with each and other you two make love like, every day and-Eh? What? What's' wrong?" Mako interrupted her own rant as she looked at Satsuki and Ryuko looking right back at her with utter shock and confusion.

Then, Ryuko burst into girlish giggles that not even Satsuki herself had ever heard from her little sister while the older sister herself simply limited her reaction to shaking her head in dismay and gently patting Mako, gently ruffling her bowl-cut, silky brown locks.

"Wow…just…wow. And here I was worried sick!" Ryuko let out a last chuckled, having calmed down. Satsuki smiled before gently embracing Mako, the girl smiling and returning the hug in kind.

"See, Imouto? I told you Mankanshoku here was not to be underestimated, aren't you, darling~?" Satsuki cooed, looking down at the girl cuddling her ample chest.

"Thank you, Lady Satsuki~! It wasn't hard to figure out anyhow! You two aren't subtle~!" Mako giggled, giving Satsuki and Ryuko a cheeky grin and a playful wink. "I don't know all the details, though, so…why _do_ you two actually pretend you want to rip each other to pieces?" She questioned with adorable honesty and curiosity, pulling back from Satsuki's bosom.

The sisters shared a look as well as a quick nod after their eyes met.

"We trust you, Mako. We'll tell you everything. It may be a bit much to take in, but…" Ryuko began, approaching Mako to wrap her own arms around the petite brunette's shoulders, embracing her gently, sharing her warmth with her best friend other than her big sister. Blue gazed into honey-brown with care and affection alike.

Mako's response to that was a gentle, quick flutter of a kiss on her best friend's soft, warm lips. The two smiled as they broke the kiss and Mako turned to Satsuki with the smile intact.

"Don't worry! I'll be with you girls every step of the way! You can count on me!" She didn't yet know the full story, but Mako's resolve could rival that of the Elite 4 themselves, combined. Satsuki chuckled and approached the hugging, affectionate friends and joined in, wrapping her arms around both Mako and Ryuko, leaning in to kiss the brunette's forehead softly.

"Very well."

 _Secrets Shared_

 _When the Sisters of the Life Fibers were done telling Mako their tale, their truth, everything…the girl simply smiled and gave Satsuki and Ryuko her devotion and loyalty in the form of a kiss. She was in, and she would follow, be there for them, every step of the way._

 _~FIN~_

 _ **For the record: this sequel to "Sorry I Can't Be a Good Girl", and the continuity of it, they end here. That means: this is a one-shot and it STAYS a one-shot. ONE-SHOTS are called ONE-SHOTS for a reason, you guys. So, please, don't ask me to make more chapters or another sequel or anything. Ok? This tale**_ _ends_ _ **here.**_

 _ **Thank you, and have an awesome day. :3**_

 _ **Semper-Fi! Carry on!**_


End file.
